SMB:The Bros.' Allies
In the many years of their video game lives. Mario and Luigi have met some pretty interesting characters, some good and some bad. On this page you'll know about the good characters that Mario and Luigi had met in their time. Princess Peach Almost the first character Mario and Luigi met in their very first game. Unfortunately for her, Peach played the old, boring role of "Damsel in distress" as she was kidnapped by Bowser Koopa (a reputation that will be well known about Peach even today). However, this somewhat has changed when she became a playable character in Super Mario Bros. 2 alongside Mario, Luigi and even toad. She even teamed up with Mario and even Bowser to save her beloved Mushroom Kingdom in Super Mario RPG. Peach has also shown to have a somewhat competitive nature as she can hold her own against Mario and Luigi in a lot of their sports games. She even starred in her own game where she was the main character: Super Princess Peach where she had to rescue both Mario and Luigi (oh my, how the tables have turned). Peach has become one of the more memorable females of the video game world despite that she'll be known (and probably continue to be known) as the damsel in distress regardless of her considerably heroic and competitive nature. Toad The small, spunky and lovable fun-guys (get it) of the Mushroom Kingdom. These are the first characters that Mario and Luigi had to rescue in their first game. But come Super Mario Bros. 2 Toad has made a name for himself, despite his small size, he can pick vegetables up from the ground faster than the Bros. and Peach (a mystery that still boggles the minds of gamers). Toad has also shown a competitive nature when it comes to the sports games he has participated in (though he would later become the judge in some of those games). Toad then returned to the adventure in New Super Mario Bros. as not just an occasional distress figure but also help Mario and Luigi in their adventures. Princess Daisy Not to be confused with Princess Peach. Princess Daisy is the ruler of another land known as Sarasa Land that was at one time taken over by the evil alien: Tatanga, Mario defeated the alien and rescued Daisy in his first handheld adventure. Though she would vanish into obscurity for some time, but she returned to compete against Mario, Luigi, Peach and the rest in their sports and party games, and has proven to have quite the competitive nature. Though, her major drawback is that she hasn't appeared in a Mario adventure game since her debut in Super Mario Land (and she's due), but she's fine right now with the sports and party games she appears in. Yoshi This lovable dinosaur from Dinosaur Land made a huge impact since his debut in Super Mario World. He has shown that not only can he aid Mario and Luigi on their journies but also have quite the appetite as he can eat not only berries but also certain types of enemies. However, Yoshi *really* came into his own when he starred in his own game Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island where he not only retained his abilities from his debut but can also create his very own eggs and use them as weapons and/or tools to help himself in his journies. Despite his own adventures, Yoshi continues to aid the Bros. in their adventures. Donkey Kong Donkey Kong wasn't always Mario's friend and ally. They were bitter enemies as DK captured Pauline and tried to defeat Mario with his seemingly endless supply of wooden barrels. Though, Mario managed to get by his barrels and rescue Pauline. Over the years however, DK has decided to come clean and star in his very own game Donkey Kong Country where he is the good guy. But, he still competes against Mario in the many sports and party games they do, and there have been times where DK has gone back to his disdain for Mario as he not only captures Pauline, but to also steal toys that are based on Mario in Mario VS. Donkey Kong. So, Donkey Kong really isn't *bad* just occasionally misunderstood. Rosalina One of the newer additions to Mario and Luigi's allies. Though, she initially met Mario first as she aided him in rescuing Peach from Bowser by finding where a specific power star is. She eventually helped Mario complete his usual goal in the end as well. But she's not only a helper to Mario and Luigi, she is also the surrogate mother to strange star beings known as "Star Bites" and reads them stories of other adventurers out in outer space. Rosalina also can compete in the many sports and party games Mario, Luigi and their friends also participate in.